


The End

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close to the mountain.</p><p>Prompt: 005 Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The days are dark. We approach the monster mountain which marks our journey's end. It awaits us, its open mouth spewing fire.

He is soul-weary, yet struggles on. His hands are cut to the bone, ripped by hard rocks, his feet bleed, his back is bowed. I would nurse him, but I have no bandage nor water. I have only my body to offer him for comfort in the cold night.

Let the day end soon. Let it all end! This journey. This quest. Let the last day come so he can have peace. So we both can have peace.


End file.
